(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display is one among flat panel displays which have been most widely used. The liquid crystal display includes two sheets of display panels in which a field generating electrode is disposed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two sheets of display panels. In the liquid crystal display, the field generating electrode is applied with a voltage to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer. An orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is determined by the electric field and polarization of incident light is controlled based on the generated electric field to display an image.
Among liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal display which is widely used has a structure in which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are provided in two separate display panels, respectively. Such a liquid crystal display has a structure in which a first display panel (hereinafter, referred to as ‘thin film transistor array panel’) among the two separate display panels includes therein a plurality of thin film transistors and pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix form and a second display panel (hereinafter, referred to as ‘common electrode panel’) among the two separate display panels includes therein red, green, and blue color filters, and the whole surface of the second display panel is covered with a common electrode.
In the above-described liquid crystal display, components thereof may be misaligned since accurately aligning the pixel electrode and the color filter which are disposed in different display panels may be difficult.